


If You Prompt It...

by hybryd0



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of answered prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zombie prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "It's only one afternoon, what's the worst that can happen?" Pairing: Kublam :)

“It’s only one afternoon, what’s the worst that can happen?”

It had been over a week since those fateful words had been spoken and life decided to show just what the worst thing that could happen was. Sam was almost jealous of the fact that Rachel hadn’t lived long enough to truly regret those words. Almost. Even though life had deteriorated to nothing but a struggle to survive, Sam was still happy to be alive for as long as he could keep it that way.

As much as he’d always enjoyed playing games like Left 4 Dead, Sam had never once actually wanted to live out a zombie apocalypse. It was every bit as horrifying, not to mention depressing, as it had always been portrayed. Seeing his friends as zombies was the hardest part; or maybe that was having to kill them. It was tough to say given that as zombies they were technically already dead, but it had still torn Sam apart to have to shoot Brittany and Santana.

“Hey, lunch is ready.”

Sam shook himself out of his thoughts and looked up at Blaine. His friend looked pale and gaunt as had been the case since everything had gone to hell. Sam wished he could do something to bring back the glow that used to follow Blaine, but he didn’t think there was anything that could make any of them the people they were only a week ago.

Sam pushed himself up and followed Blaine into their makeshift kitchen. They’d managed to find and raid a store full of camping equipment that included all the essentials they needed to survive for quite awhile without having to risk being on the ground. They knew they were extremely lucky it hadn’t been picked over, but then there hadn’t really been much of a chance for any looting and as far as they could tell there weren’t many survivors left in their area.

“These MREs aren’t that bad,” Blaine commented and shrugged at the disbelieving look Kurt gave him. “What? At least they taste somewhat like what they’re supposed to taste like.”

They ate in silence and Sam’s mind drifted as it often did. He wondered if his family back in Kentucky had made it. He liked to think that his mom and dad got his brother and sister someplace safe, that they hadn’t been among the first wave of victims. It was a slim hope. The last news reports they’d seen had said that ninety-five percent of the population had died within the first two days of whatever outbreak had started it all. On the third day the dead had come back and the nightmare had really begun.

“What are we going to do when our supplies run out?” Blaine asked, breaking the sombre silence.

“Get more,” Sam said. He looked between his two friends. “Lima isn’t big, but there’s plenty of places to get supplies.”

“And what then? Do we just live up here for the rest of our lives?” Blaine asked. “Up here” was the top floor apartment they’d taken up residence in. They’d learned quickly that zombies couldn’t climb and therefore they were safe as long as they were up high.

“Do you have any other suggestions?” Sam asked in returned.

Blaine looked like he wanted to say yes, but the truth was they had no other viable option. Traveling too far on the ground was dangerous and as far as they knew there wasn’t anywhere that was any safer than where they were. For the foreseeable future, they weren’t going anywhere.


	2. prompt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should write Blam where they are very new to their relationship and Sam really wants to touch Blaine’s butt but is nervous about it until Blaine tells him he can touch him and then you know just a lot of ass grabbing

It started out innocently with the two of them cuddled up together to spend the day working from the Lord of the Rings “extended edition only, Blaine” trilogy. Blaine’s house was empty as usual and since they had the best entertainment system. The couch was comfy and they were laying on their sides with Blaine in front of Sam and a blanket thrown over them.

They had only been in a relationship for a short amount of time, still in that phase where everything was new and exciting, but also slightly terrifying. Or, it was for Sam. Blaine was his first boyfriend and he felt like he was on some kind of learning experience. He wasn’t sure what he was or wasn’t allowed to do. He had always kind of known how to act around his girlfriends, but he didn’t know if it was the same for a boyfriend.

His honest, innocent curiosity had been all that saved him from a severely pissed off Blaine who explained through gritted teeth that there was no “boy” or “girl” in the relationship-they were equal.

Sam didn’t want a repeat of that, so he had been very careful not to overstep any bounds. That included not touching Blaine any place that could be considered off limits. That was getting increasingly harder as Sam actually had the right to stare at Blaine’s ass and all he could think about doing was getting his hands on it. Sometimes it was all he could think about.

During the intermission between the first and second disc they each took the time to get up, stretch, and use the restroom. Sam was first back and was simply laying on the couch when Blaine came back. His boyfriend didn’t even hesitate to lay down on top of him and Sam grinned just before Blaine leaned down to cover it with his lips.

Kissing was at least something Sam was familiar with and he deepened it, sucking Blaine’s bottom lip into his mouth. Sam could feel Blaine’s moan where their chests were pressed together and his own breath hitched in response. It felt surprisingly good to have Blaine on top of him, his weight pinning him down. It was warm and comforting and felt more right than anytime he had ever been the one on top.

Sam moved his hands across Blaine’s back and started to knead and stroke the strong muscles. His hands gradually got lower and Blaine was making contented noises into the kiss. The kisses were getting deeper, longer, and for a moment Sam forgot himself and he grabbed Blaine’s ass with both hands. Immediately he realized what he’d done and jerked his hands back and broke the kiss to apologize.

“Why are you apologizing?” Blaine asked.

“I grabbed your ass?” Sam said, but it sounded more like a question.

Blaine smiled, eyes crinkling in amusement. “And that’s something to apologize for doing?”

“Yes?”

“How about no,” Blaine said, laughter in his voice. “You can grab my ass all you want.”

Sam didn’t need anymore prompting and dropped his hands down to get two firm handfuls of Blaine’s ass. It was just as firm and delightful as it looked and Sam couldn’t help but to massage and squeeze it. Above him Blaine moaned and ground down against him and Sam gasped at the jolt of pleasure that brought him.

Blaine leaned down to kiss him again, running his tongue across Sam’s bottom lip before they both moved at the same time to deepen it. Their tongues tangled and Sam moved his hands up to slide just his fingertips under the waistband of Blaine’s sweatpants and stroked softly, questioningly. Blaine’s response was to push back against Sam’s hands and that was all the encouragement Sam needed.

Sliding his hands under Blaine’s underwear for the first time was new and exciting territory and Sam was surprised by how soft and supple the skin of his ass was. He stroked his fingers over it, exploring curiously and registering every one of Blaine’s reactions to what he was doing. He felt the flex of Blaine’s muscles as he thrust down against him.

Sam could feel that Blaine was getting hard and the truth was he was getting pretty turned on too. He broke the kiss to pant against the skin of Blaine’s neck while his hands continued to play with Blaine’s ass. He wiggled one of his fingers down to tease over Blaine’s most intimate place and Blaine jolted as if shocked by electricity.

Sam jerked away with an apology on his lips, but Blaine just pulled him into another kiss. He couldn’t help the way his hips jerked up into Blaine’s downward thrust and his hands tightened on Blaine’s ass to help pull him down. It was the most they had ever done and Sam was fast reaching the point of which there was no return, where they would have to either finish each other off or separate so that he could go jerk off or something.

The last thing he wanted to do was break the kiss, but Sam made himself do it, kissing along Blaine’s jaw. “Can we…? You know…”

“Yes, please, god,” Blaine said in reply.

“Can we, like, skin on skin?” Sam asked.

Blaine hesitated and they looked at one another. It was actually a big step in their relationship and Sam was ready to take it but he was not about to pressure blaine into doing anything. It was hard though when Blaine was looking absolutely debauched and the heat in his gaze set Sam’s blood on fire.

“Yes, yes,” Blaine said after only a couple of seconds.

They were both in their sweatpants so it was pretty easy to get them down enough to be able to thrust against each other. Sam’s hands continued to squeeze and tease Blaine’s ass, while Blaine licked his own palm and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks. From there it was grunting and moaning and thrusting against each other, and at one point Sam’s hands slipped on the sweat slick skin of Blaine’s ass.

They didn’t come together, but they were only a few seconds apart. Blaine collapsed on top of Sam as he rode out his orgasm and Sam just wrapped his arms around him a held on. They lay there for a little bit just enjoying the quiet intimacy of the moment.

Finally, Sam pressed a soft kiss to Blaine’s forehead and Blaine lifted his head for them to share an achingly sweet kiss. Blaine got up and disappeared into the bathroom only to come back moment later with a warm washcloth to clean Sam up with. Once that was done Blaine put in the second disc and they settled back into the position they had previously been in as if nothing had happened.


	3. prompt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine confronts Sam at his house when they’re planning their first order of business as McKinley’s presidency team, about when he stripped to get their presidency but he starts blushing so Sam realizes that Blaine liked it.. so he gives Blaine a private show… :) please

“You can’t just do things like that, Sam.”

Sam furrowed his eyebrow from his place at Blaine’s desk. Blaine was pacing the space between the bed and the desk. He seemed worked up, but Sam wasn’t sure he understood what it was about.

“Uh, dude, I think the clue bus passed me by because I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Sam said.

Blaine stopped pacing and turned to face Sam. “The stripping, Sam.”

In an instant anger flashed through Sam and he straightened from his relaxed slouch into one prepared to act. “Look, I know you don’t understand or approve but I did what I had to in order to help my family and you need to stop judging me for it.”

“Whoa, Sam, hold on,” Blaine said, hands up in a placating gesture. “I wasn’t talking about our previous disagreement. I already apologized for that, I thought we were cool about it.”

“Oh,” Sam said and relaxed back into the chair. “What are you talking about then?”

“The debate, Sam. I distinctly remember you stripping off your shirt instead of answering the question about it,” Blaine said. “You can’t just go stripping your clothes whenever you feel like it.”

Sam noted that as Blaine was talking, his skin started to flush. At that point Sam wondered if Blaine’s lecture was really about the indecency of it or more about his own reaction to Sam’s show. Cocking his head, Sam started to grin and Blaine trailed off at the unexpected reaction to his lecturing.

“You liked it.”

Blaine made some kind of weird indignant noise and denied it, but his skin was bright red and his eyes dropped to Sam’s hidden abs. Sam smirked, because of course Blaine had liked the show.

“You did, you liked what you saw.”

“I did n—okay, I did. So what?” Blaine said stubbornly, head raised as if defying Sam to make a bigger deal out of it.

“So what was it? Did you like it too much? Were you imagining it was just for you?” Sam pushed.

A muscle in Blaine’s jaw jumped and Sam felt like he had all the answer he needed. Sam decided to make Blaine appreciate the skills he had once mocked. He stood up and took Blaine by the shoulders and pushed him back to sit on the bed.

“Sam—.”

“Just sit back and enjoy, alright?”

Blaine subsided too quickly and Sam was sure he was on the right path. He got some music with a good beat playing on Blaine’s speakers and then went to work. He slowly started to unbutton his button up, revealing the white wifebeater he was wearing underneath it. He moved his body to the beat and when the button up was off, Sam whirled it around over his head. With a wicked grin he let it fly right at Blaine’s face.

In the second it took for Blaine to get the shirt off his head, Sam managed to get his wifebeater off too and tossed that to the side. He was undulating his body and dancing to the beat by the time Blaine looked at him again. Sam watched in amusement as Blaine’s jaw dropped and his eyes went wide.

“Oh my god, Sam,” Blaine said and then looked really embarrassed to have voiced it.

“Oh yeah, you like?” Sam teased.

Blaine swallowed hard, the sound very nearly audible. “C-Can you…more?”

“You want me to take off me?” Sam asked. He had not really thought about doing more than just a quick tease, but if Blaine was interested….”Yeah, okay.”

“Wh—really?” Blaine asked and it seemed like his eyes got even wider.

Sam answered sliding his hands down his own body to playing with the button of the jeans. He watched Blaine just as intently, seeing easily how Blaine’s eyes tracked the progress of Sam’s hands. Sam slowly got the button undone and started to tease the zipper down and Blaine’s eyes were like heat seeking missiles that were locked on a target.

It was a surprising turn on to have Blaine’s attention solely on him and as the other boy licked his lips, Sam realized that he was turning Blaine on too. Some part of him said, as a straight guy, he probably shouldn’t have enjoyed it, but he did. Seeing the effect his body had on Blaine, the way his friend was starting to squirm as his pants dropped lower and lower, it almost made him feel powerful. He (and his body) had a power of Blaine and it was exhilarating.

By the time Sam’s pants were all the way off, Blaine was breathing hard and there was a very distinct bulge in the front of his pants. It was as Blaine was shifting uncomfortably that he seemed to come to his senses. He blushed bright red and mumbled something before darting out of the room.

Sam was torn between feeling a small ego boost and worrying that he had overstepped some kind of line. He decided to just get dressed before Blaine came back and they could talk. He just prayed the had not just seriously screwed up.


	4. prompt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blaine and sam watching scary movies together?

When Sam heard the Blaine had never actually watched The Shining, it moved to the top of his priority list on movies for them to watch together. Fridays were standing movie date nights and they would alternate who got to choose the movie so that it was fair. They had each enjoyed the other’s choices so far and Sam knew that Blaine liked horror movies anyway.

The night of Sam’s turn they were once again at Blaine’s otherwise empty house. Before starting the movie they popped some popcorn and grabbed a couple of beers that would never be missed. Blaine got the movie started up and as the title screen came up, Sam turned off all the lights.

They started off just sitting beside each other, close enough to touch, but not close enough to be considered cuddling. That was okay with Sam, he was pretty sure that was going to change.

When the little boy took the corner and saw the ghosts of the two little girls, Sam felt Blaine jolt. His boyfriend then got up without saying a word and clicked on one of the smaller lamps. If he was just a little closer to Sam when he sat back down neither of them said anything about it. Sam smirked a little to himself though.

As the movie continued on and the horror started to mount, Blaine moved closer and closer until they were actually snuggling. Their beers and popcorn were forgotten and Sam wrapped his arms around his boyfriend to offer him comfort. He could feel it every single time Blaine jolted at something surprising and as Jack Nicholson’s character came after his wife and son, Blaine was so tense he was trembling.

“s’okay, B,” Sam said softly and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“I’m not scared,” Blaine replied stiffly. It was an obvious lie, but Sam didn’t call him on it.

The credits rolled, but Blaine still didn’t move. They sat there until the credits ended and the movie went back to the title screen. They sat there for a few minutes more before Blaine pulled away to look at Sam. He had a huge smile on his face.

“That was a great movie, Sam. Good choice!” Blaine said, genuinely enthusiastic. His smile then turned wicked and his eyes sparkled with mischievousness. “Just wait until next week.”

And so began an ongoing competition to see who could find the scariest movie.


	5. prompt 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blam, curiosity kisses

“So, like, what’s is like kissing a guy?”

Blaine diverted his attention to Sam for half a second and groaned as he heard his character die. Sam for the most part did not look like he had just intentionally sabotaged Blaine, but Sam was surprisingly very good at keeping a straight face. Blaine knew that some people underestimated Sam’s sneakiness because he played the goofy guy so well, but Blaine knew better.

“I imagine it’s the same as kissing a girl, Sam,” Blaine said. He then stopped and thought about it, watching the screen as he waited for his character to respawn. “Actually, having kissed Rachel I can assure you it’s exactly the same.”

“Really?”

Blaine turned his head to look at Sam again, eyebrows raising. “It’s not like we’re separate species from girls, Sam. It feels no different. Where are these questions coming from?”

“Curiosity killed the cat, dude,” Sam said. “So, say I wanted to find out for myself…”

Blaine paused the game and stared at Sam as his friend looked over at him. “Are you asking if you can kiss me to see if it’s the same as kissing a girl?”

“Well,” Sam started, cheeks flushing a little, “when you put it that way it sounds a little ridiculous.”

Blaine continued to stare, but it was more in consideration than surprise. He was all about people finding out things about themselves and Sam was his best friend. If Sam was having questions about things, possibly his sexuality included, then Blaine wanted to help him with that as much as possible.

“If you wanted to find out for yourself I would be okay with that,” Blaine said finally.

It was Sam’s turn to really stare and Blaine could practically see the gears working Sam’s mind, weighing the pros and cons of kissing his best friend. Blaine knew his friend though. He knew that Sam’s curiosity was insatiable and once he had the idea that he needed to find out the answer for himself he would have no choice but to follow through.

Suddenly Sam leaned across the distance and pressed his lips to Blaine’s quick and chaste before pulling away. Blaine blinked in surprise and then started to laugh.

“Is that what you call a kiss, Evans?” Blaine teased good naturedly.

Sam’s jaw clenched and a look of determination came over his face before he leaned in again. Blaine met him halfway and their second kiss was much sweeter. Any questions about whether Sam was a good kisser were answered with a resounding yes, yes he was and he was also not afraid to deepen it. Blaine was a little surprised to feel Sam’s tongue run along his bottom lip and so he opened his mouth just to see what Sam would do.

To Blaine’s surprise the answer was that Sam was willing to go even further. Blaine let Sam lead the kiss and couldn’t help but moan a little as Sam’s tongue explored his mouth. As soon as the moan must have registered in Sam’s mind he pulled away.

Blaine waited for Sam’s reaction. He worried that maybe Sam had pushed himself too far and was about to freak out, but the look on Sam’s face was more one of careful consideration. At one point he licked his lips without thinking about it and Blaine couldn’t help but zero in on that action, but he managed to shake himself out of it.

“Huh, it is like kissing a girl.”

And that seemed to be that. Sam picked up his dropped controller and faced the tv again. Blaine stared in wonder for just a moment before he followed suit. They went back to playing Halo as if the whole thing had never happened.


	6. prompt 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about nerdy!Blaine and jock!Sam where Blaine goes to all of Sam’s football games to watch him play and doesn’t think Sam even notices him but he does every time.

The worst thing about slushie facials in Blaine’s opinion was not just that they happened at all, but that they almost always came out of nowhere. There wasn’t usually enough warning to close his eyes or brace in any way. It was probably because the jocks enjoyed the shocked gasp and pained look.

Blaine was walking down the hall between classes and talking with Tina when a hockey jock struck out of nowhere. It was like being slapped by a wall of ice and stung in the eyes by a million needles. But on that particular day the jock in question wasn’t satisfied simply with the slushie facial. Right after it hit Blaine’s face so did the jock’s shoulder. It made Blaine stumble and his foot hit slickness and the next thing he knew he was on the floor.

“Damn Nerderson, learn how to stand much?” The jock taunted.

“Hey, back off puckhead,” a very familiar voice growled.

Blaine couldn’t look because his eyes burned, but he knew Sam Evans voice anywhere. He was jock extraordinaire, playing in every sport the school offered accept hockey. He was respected by all his teammates and one of the most popular guys in the school and the last person Blaine ever expected to stand up for him.

“What’re you gonna do about it, Evans?” the puckhead demanded.

“Dude, you really wanna start something with me?” Sam said and cockiness was well founded. Sam would have the backing of more than half the jocks in the school while asshole puckhead would only have the hockey jocks.

Hockey jock snarled something to save face and then stormed away. It was only then that Blaine realized that Tina had been by his side the whole time and trying to help him while he had been too enraptured with the fact that Sam Evans of all people was standing up for him.

“Hey dude, you okay?”

And talking to him. Sam Evans was talking to HIM. Blaine wanted to reply, but his voice caught and died in his throat. He’d had the biggest crush on Sam from the moment he laid eyes on him even though everyone knew Sam was straight.

“Come on Blaine, let’s get you cleaned up,” Tina said, pulling on his arm.

“Tina, why don’t you go ahead and go to class and I’ll help Blaine.”

Blaine’s heart leapt into his throat. Not only did Sam offer to help Blaine, but he knew Blaine’s name. Blaine had always thought he was invisible to Sam, the kind of invisible he wished he was with the other jocks. All of the jocks seemed to notice him except the one he wanted…until that moment.

Tina patted him on the arm and then he felt Sam helping him to his feet. Blaine couldn’t help but notice how good Sam smelled as the other teen helped him away from the slippery parts. Blaine still couldn’t open his eyes so he had to rely on Sam to help him into the bathroom and over to the sinks.

“You got a spare change of clothes or something, dude?” Sam asked.

Blaine sighed as he fumbled to get the water started. “In my locker.”

“I could go get it for you.”

Blaine probably should have hesitated, but he didn’t. Instead he told Sam his locker number (“I knowt that already, dude”) and his combination. It was only after Sam had disappeared that Blaine remembered that there were all sorts of school newspaper sports articles including the articles about Sam winning VIP in baseball.

Sam was going to know.

Blaine hastily started cleaning his face, kicking himself for his stupidity. If that didn’t get his ass kicked he wasn’t sure what would. Anyone looking close enough, which most people didn’t, would be able to guess his crush on Sam.

A few minutes later Sam returned with the backpack that Blaine kept his spare clothes in. They were essential for a nerd at McKinley. Blaine took the backpack and retreated to a stall, unable to face Sam in the surety that the other teen knew his secret.

“That dude won’t mess with you again, Blaine,” Sam said, his voice echoing slightly in the empty restroom. “None of them will.”

“Why? Why’re you doing this?” Blaine asked as he pulled his shirt off and pulled on the other. “I didn’t think you even knew my name let alone stand up for me like that.”

“Of course I know your name, Blaine,” Sam said his name as if to emphasise the point. “And I just think it’s a shitty thing for them to do to you.”

“To anyone really.”

“Well, that too, but I doubt even I have enough influence to get them to lay off of everyone,” Sam said. “Consider yourself under my protection.”

“Aren’t you worried about your reputation?” Blaine asked as he changed out of his underwear and jeans. “Hey, will you hand me a wet paper towel?”

“Sure thing,” Sam said. A minute later his hand appeared over the top and standing on the tips of his toes he managed to grab it. He started to clean off the slushie that had trickled down his body. “And no, I’m not worried about my rep. Reputation isn’t everything. Besides, I can’t let them get away with picking on my biggest fan, now can I?”

Blaine froze with the paper towel on his navel. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Come on dude, I may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but I have seen you at just about every game of every sport I have played here. And you’re always watching me,” Sam said, sounding very amused. “Besides, the newspaper clippings were pretty obvious.”

Blaine groaned and dropped his forehead against the door and then thought better of it. “What do I have to do to get you to keep that to yourself?”

“What? Dude, I’m not going to go spreading your personal business around.”

With the slushie cleaned off Blaine started to pull on the rest of the spare clothes. “Really? So you aren’t bothered by it at all? That a guy has a crush on you?”

“Nah man, it is all good as long as you accept that I don’t feel the same way,” Sam said and Blaine saw him shrug just as he opened the stall door. Sam was leaning against the wall beside the sinks looking as unperturbed as could be. “Better?”

“Much,” Blaine admitted. He knew his hair was going to be a mess with the gel washed out, but luckily he kept a spare thing of gel in with his spare clothes. “You should go, you’re already really late to your next class.”

“It’s all good, I’ll just tell her I was helping a kid that got slushied and it’ill be all good,” Sam said and Blaine was starting to wonder if there was anything that could phase him. “I’ill walk you to your next class.”

“You don’t have to do that, they won’t skip class just to pick on me,” Blaine said.

“I want to,” Sam said. “And you won’t have to worry about them again. You’re under my protection.”

“Because I’m your biggest fan?” Blaine asked, the tips of his ears burning like they were bright red.

Sam shook his head, watching Blaine re-style his hair. “Cause you are a cool dude and they need to respect that.”

Blaine actually laughed out loud at that. He was many things, but it was painfully obvious that cool was not one of them.

“Don’t laugh, there’s more to being cool than being popular,” Sam said. “I don’t believe in this stupid popular kids versus not or whatever. It’s bull. And besides, anyone who has an Avengers magnet in their locker is cool in my book.”

“You like the Avengers?” Blaine asked before he could stop himself.

“Saw the movie, like, six times in the theater, dude,” Sam said. “And I have some of the comics.”

Blaine’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “You read comics?”

“Is that a you read comics like you are surprised I read or that it is comics?”

“What? Comics, definitely about the comics, Sam,” Blaine replied. “I didn’t know you were into comics.”

“Yeah, well, for all your stalking habits you still don’t know everything about me, Blaine,” Sam teased. Blaine blushed bright red. “Come on dude, let’s get our sorry asses to class.”


	7. prompt 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t know if you’re still taking prompts but I would love something where Blaine gets kidnapped by the warblers or just Hunter (having caught Nightbird offguard by capturing him when he was a civillian) and they gloat to the New Directions how they have their precious soloist and Sam is really upset cuz he want his Blaine back but he doesn’t know how but Blonde Chameleon does, so he dresses up as him once again and goes to save Blaine. If it’s too much or something or not your thing that’s okay

Sam knew as soon as he entered the choir room and saw everyone standing gathered around something hidden from view that everything was not okay. He did a quick head count and his brows furrowed. Blaine wasn’t there.

“Anyone seen Blaine?” Sam asked.

The group looked up at him and then parted so that Sam could see that what they had in front of them was a laptop. And on the screen was Blaine. He was tied up though it looked like it was mostly for show.

“Ah, there’s the one we have been waiting for,” said a voice. A strangely familiar face appeared, blocking Blaine from view. “You’re the one that helped steal the trophy back.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sam said, instinctively protecting his secret identity. 

“As you can see, we have your lead singers,” the young man seemed to completely ignore Sam’s words. “He’s being well taken care of and will be returned to you after the Warblers have won Sectionals.”

“I’m sure this is against some kind of Show Choir rulebook or something,” Ryder said.

“Say goodbye to Blaine, New Directions,” the young man said and then the live feed went black.

Sam stared at the screen for a few seconds even as the others started to take their seats. They were all bombarding each other with ideas on how to get Blaine back. Sam had nothing. His best friend was in the hands of the enemy and he had no idea how to get him back.

As he looked around he realized that everyone was looking to Finn for an answer, but the truth was they didn’t need a leader. Sam knew who they needed. They needed a superhero and since it was his partner who had been kidnapped it was up to Blonde Chameleon to get Nightbird back.

While everyone was debating what to do, Sam snuck out of the choir room and went to his locker. He kept his Blonde Chameleon clothes in there for the days the club met. He didn’t expect to be changing back into it so quickly, but he didn’t hesitate. His partner was in trouble and Blonde Chameleon was going to save him.


	8. prompt 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you write a prompt of blam secretly dating and attending a new direction party (old and new) and Kurt is there trying to win Blaine back and Sam gets extremely jealous?? :D ( & also Blaine didn’t cheat it was mutual break up) pretty pleaseeee

The party was in full swing as members of New Directions old and new mingled. There was alcohol and food and the understanding that anyone who drank had to either stay the night or have a designated driver. Nearly everyone was drinking and that included Sam, who had a beer in his hand and a scowl on his face as he watched Blaine. Blaine and Kurt to be more exact. Kurt with Blaine to be completely precise.

It was obvious since the moment Kurt arrived back in Lima that he was after Blaine to get him back. Their break up had been one of a mutual decision and they had parted ways as friends. It seemed like Kurt was not content with that.

The problem was that Blaine was not single. Blaine and Sam had been in a secret relationship for a little over a month. It was a real, honest secret relationship. No one they knew had any clue, not even their parents.

Because of that, all Sam could do was watch as Kurt flirted and tried his best to win Blaine’s affections. And Sam was trying to do it without being obvious about it, but the more he drank the less subtle he became and the more he stared.

“Y’know, no matter how long you stare he won’t catch fire.”

Sam jolted and looked over at Puck, trying to school his features into disinterest even though he was sure he was busted. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Whatever, dude. You were staring at Kurt like you wanted his hairspray fumes to catch on fire,” Puck said.

“I just don’t want him to hurt my bro again,” Sam tried to lie.

Puck snorted. “Please, I know what jealousy looks like and that was definitely jealousy. Don’t look now, but Kurt is rubbing all up on your ‘bro’, dude.”

Sam’s head snapped around, anger flaring in his chest, but Kurt only had a hand on Blaine’s elbow. Beside him, Puck snorted at his overreaction. Sam frowned and glared at him.

“Does Blaine know you’re carrying a torch for him?”

“I’m not gay, dude,” Sam said.

“I know,” Puck replied, but he still sounded smug and Sam didn’t like that. “You’re bi.”

Sam didn’t reply immediately. He lifted his beer to take a sip and think. He didn’t want to outright lie to his friend, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for his relationship with Blaine to become public.

“You can’t tell anyone,” Sam finally said.

Puck snorted again. “Whatever, dude. So, does Blaine know.”

Sam’s attention was diverted from Puck’s questioning as Kurt’s hand slid up Blaine’s elbow. He could tell that his secret boyfriend was trying to brush it off, but it was pretty easy for Sam to tell that Blaine was uncomfortable. Sam so badly wanted to go over to him and put his arm around him and maybe kiss his neck, anything just make Kurt back off.

Blaine’s eyes flicked over to him and Sam could reading both the apology and the plead to save him. Sam nodded at Puck and started to head that way. As he got closer he saw Kurt suddenly pull aside Blaine’s collar.

“Is that a hickey? Oh my god, Blaine,” Kurt said and Sam froze.

“I guess that means Blaine does know, huh?” Puck said from just behind him.

Sam glanced over his shoulder at him. He knew he could deny it, but Puck was never going to stop hounding him. And there was no use denying it when Puck just wasn’t going to believe him anyway.

Instead all Sam said was, “Don’t tell anyone, okay?” 

“Dude, I’m not that big of an asshole anymore.” Puck actually looked offended at that, but it quickly dissolved into something altogether mischievous. “Want me to get rid of Kurt for you?”

“No that’s—”

“I got this, dude.”

Puck strutted past him and up to Kurt and said something about smelling something burning. Kurt looked genuinely horrified and rushed toward the kitchen. Puck gave Blaine a pat on the shoulder, said something too low for Blaine to hear that had his boyfriend going pale, and then sauntered away. Blaine looked at Sam with wide eyes and that was all Sam could take.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked as he approached Blaine.

“Your ‘bro’ is very good at being threatening,” Blaine said. He then seemed to shake himself out of it and his face cracked into a wide, bright smile. “‘ve missed you tonight.”

“Me too,” Sam said. He studied Blaine for a minute, blown away by how drop dead sexy he looked, and came to a decision. Before he could change his mind he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

Blaine gasped and kissed him back for just a second before pulling back to look up at him. “Sam—.”

“I‘m tired of hiding, of having to watch Kurt flirt with you, of not being able to touch you and kiss you whenever I want. You’re mine and I want everyone to know it,” Sam said. He leaned down to kiss Blaine again and somewhere in the background he heard Puck catcall.


End file.
